


Day 01: A Golden Opportunity

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jack and Rhys get drugged seperately, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex, They meet and go home together, Vasquez watches like a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: It’s a night at the bar. Bandits have drugged Handsome Jack. Vasquez has drugged Rhys, hoping to get the middle manager to go home with him. What no one expects is for Jack and Rhys to meet and go home with each other. Vasquez foregoes his former plans to sneak in to watch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, what odd circumstances has everyone gotten into? My first ever Kinktober, so I hope I do a good job!

Moxxi’s bar was crowded, so crowded that Jack did not catch when something was put in his drink as he eyed the cutie at the end of the bar with the longest legs he’d ever seen. He did not see the bandits watching as he drank his Handsome Jack special and wait for the drug to kick in. Jack winked at the cutie, who smiled.

* * *

Yes. Finally. Hugo Vasquez had found Rhys. Had hadn't caught the name of the bar he'd told a coworker he was visiting tonight. But, it was still early in the night and he'd found the spirited middle manager. Tonight was the night. Tonight Rhys was alone and vulnerable. Tonight Hugo could fulfill his fantasy and dominate the spirited man. He was going to show once and for all just how powerless Rhys was. The drugs would set in soon and Rhys would.easily volunteer to go home with him. It was perfect.

* * *

Rhys could not believe Handsome Jack had winked at him. _Him_! A nobody. And he was eyeing Rhys, like _really_ checking him out! He wasn't obsessed with Handsome Jack like most people, but he did find the man extremely attractive. He smiled and crossed a leg over his knee to showcase the long legs that had attracted Handsome Jack's attention. Letting them stick out just in his view.

He giggled, feeling light headed and wild. He hadn't expected to have fun tonight. He'd been sad when he'd learned he'd be flying solo, but with the alcohol flooding through him and now the flirtations of the universe’s richest- and most handsome- man, the night was good. And the alcohol, it was served strong tonight. Rhys was affected more than usual.

* * *

Jack felt great! And with his line of sight easily trained on Long Legs, his night was going great. Sure, he was feeling a little more tired than usual and he found it hard to drag his eyes around the room, but he was having fun. And then he needed to take a piss. He drained his glass and, stumbling as he dismounted the stool, headed to the restroom, knocking into someone on the way.

“Oh m’sorry,” the voice slurred. It was Long Legs.

Jack's smile eased across his face. “Going my way?” His lids drooped.

Long Legs giggled. “Mhmm! Let's go together!”

Jack laughed. “I've never been asked to the bathroom before!”

Covering his mouth, Long Legs giggled harder. “Well, we can go home together too!”

That made Jack’s smile widen. “Sounds good, cupcake.” Flushing, Long Legs wrapped his arm around Jack’s and waited. The man smirked. “You're too precious, kid.” As Jack lead Long Legs, he did not see the bandits cursing and chasing after him.

As they rounded a corner, Jack got an idea. “Hey, ya know, my place has a better shitter. It's made out of gold!”

Long Legs gasped. “I wanna see!! Oh please! _Please_ take me there!” Rhys hugged Jack's arm tighter.

Proud, Jack's chest puffed up. “Course, I _am_ a romantic gentleman.”

* * *

Vasquez was unsure what the hell was happening. One minute everything was going as planned and now, Rhys was going home with Handsome fucking Jack who seemed as fucked up as Rhys did. He had followed them immediately and had found bandits following them too. What the hell was going on?

“How the fuck did he pick up this guy as drugged like he is?” A bandit asked.

“How should I fucking know? We'll just grab both of them.”

Well, this wouldn't do. Vasquez needed Rhys alive, though, he couldn't do anything now because Rhys was with Handsome Jack. It gave Vasquez an idea. He admired Handsome Jack and had loved getting punched or spit at as the man passed by. And now, he was drugged and unaware and about to have sex with Rhys. If Vasquez was quick, he could follow them and watch. But first, he needed to get rid of the bandits. There were only two of them and with them trained on Handsome Jack and Rhys, it was easy to sneak up and kill them.

His gun was loud, but neither Jack or Rhys noticed. Vasquez smirked, this was going to be easier than he thought. Now that the bandits were dead, he followed quickly after the two. He was elated and already aroused with how oblivious they were. He was their protector, keeping them safe, with just a small price for it.

* * *

Jack wrapped his arm around Long Legs’ waist, pulling him close, man he felt better than he ever had drunk. Holding this cute thing close, Jack caught scent of a sweet perfume. “Jeeze, is that… peach I'm smellin’?”

The cutie giggled. “Mm, peach rose…”

Jack sniffed in his neck. “Shit that's good.” He dug his nose in, sniffing loudly and tickling Long Legs, who pushed the man away. They laughed as they made their way through the deserted streets.

Jack's place was shabby looking and nothing close to his penthouse, but it did have a gold toilet. It was deceptively small, so outsiders couldn't tell who lived there. But the inside was lavish, only because Jack had been bored. He unlocked the door and lead Long Legs in, forgetting about the door.

“No! Someone might get in!” Long Legs went over and shut it, smiling proudly. “There!”

* * *

Vasquez swore as the door closed. After his plan had failed, he’d begun to think differently. They were definitely going to have sex. And with Jack definitely drugged by those bandits, and Rhys definitely drugged by him, he had realized what was happening. He had weaseled into an extremely rare opportunity. He could sneak in and watch them and they wouldn’t notice.

But now Rhys had shut the door and had probably locked it. He huffed, but decided to try it anyway. His heart thudded as it opened. Rhys hadn't locked it. Vasquez smirked. The drugs were definitely effective. He quietly entered and shut the door, locking it. He would take no chances in missing this. His absolute idol fucking the man he’d pined after for years was a once in a lifetime gift. The interior was like stepping into a Hyperion room. Everything was beyond expensive. Ignoring these though, Vasquez continued to the bedroom, where voices could be heard. The door was wide open and the lights on, but the hallway was dark. He could hear Rhys gushing over the toilet in the bathroom. He listened to them in their haze, pulling out his ECHO to record it. He realized he'd need a stand for it and pulled a small decorative table to the doorway and placed his ECHO device down, getting it perfect. Now he could masturbate without ruining the footage.

“Wow! This toilet is so pretty! How do you even use it?”

“Like this!”

He heard Rhys burst out in shocked awe and then giggle. “My turn! Make sure to clean your dick now.”

Handsome Jack scoffed. “How dare you insinuate I have a dirty dick!”

Rhys giggled. “Just clean it off, you just used it to pee.”

A couple minutes later, they stumbled over to the bed, fighting themselves to get their clothes off. They finally had to help each other strip naked. The drugs were really kicking in now. Vasquez looked around and found a chair and pulled it over to sit in. He was going to quietly enjoy this live show.

When they were free from clothes, Rhys jumped at Jack, pushing him to the bed. Rhys kissed him roughly, missing his mouth. Jack easily corrected him, kissing him fully now. His hands wandered over Rhys, feeling just how long and lanky the guy was. Hugo couldn’t help but feel jealous since that was supposed to have been him kissing on Rhys, but he focused on the here and now, which was just as incredible.

Jack squeezed Rhys’ ass, making him moan into Jack’s kisses. He began to rub against the man, his dick rubbing against Jack’s. Jack gasped and squeezed Rhys closer, applying more pressure as they pressed together. Oh, this was already better than Hugo had imagined. They were laying across the bed, which gave him a fantastic view. And after checking the ECHO device, he found that it had the same view. _Perfect_.

Their panting got louder and Hugo’s slacks tighter. Damn this was hot. He could see their erections grow as they rubbed them hard together. He undid his slacks and slid them down with his underwear, freeing the ache of arousal. He was positive he was not going to be noticed, they were too drugged out to think of anything besides their needs. He bit his lip, a quiet moan escaping as his hand wound around his own cock. There was something intoxicating about watching unnoticed. It was like watching his favorite show live. He massaged himself slowly, wanting to share this journey with them.

Jack’s wandering hands found Rhys’ dick and began to stroke it. Rhys shivered and clung to Jack. Handsome Jack pushed Rhys, rolling him on his back and resting to his side, his large hands pumping Rhys. He kissed Rhys’ neck sucking the skin, creating a hickey. Rhys moaned loudly, his eyes closed, his head falling backward.

“Jack!” he breathed. “You’re just the bestest at this!”

Jack smirked. “Course I am. I’m Handsome Jack, biggest hands in the universe.”

Rhys shivered. “Ooooh, you’re so powerful! You can do any-” Rhys sucked in his breath when Jack’s motions sped up.

“Keep talkin’ pumpkin, this is making me hornier,” Jack licked up Rhys’ neck before kissing him hard, their tongues swirling around. They moaned together, Rhys’ hips bucking upward.

“Mmmm, you do whatever you want and you’ve single-handedly made Hyperion… What it is today…” he moaned, his words coming out more breathy. “You’re the smartest person ever and you’re such a bad...ass!”

Jack was pumping faster now, reducing Rhys’ words to guttural sounds as he twitched and bucked, grabbing fistfuls of bed sheets. When Rhys’ movements became more desperate, Jack leaned down to Rhys’ cock. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at it as Rhys came, squirting on Jack’s face and in his mouth.

Hugo almost came then and there. This was better than any fantasy he could have created. He’d had no idea at the beginning of this, how hot it would turn out. His head spun as he slowed his strokes, keeping himself from orgasming. He wanted to enjoy everything.

Jack smirked at Rhys, his face dripping with cum. Rhys pulled Jack’s head over and licked the cum off, stopping to kiss Jack some more, before continuing.

Hugo groaned aloud, the sight sending him over the edge. His own cum spurted over his hand. Caught up in the moment, he brought his hand to his mouth and cleaned it, licking the cum off. He wiped the rest up, sucking it off his own fingers. His arousal deepened and he wished he could cum again.

“Mmm,” Jack kissed Rhys. “You’re a naughty thing, ain’t chya, princess?”

Rhys giggled. “The naughtiest!”

Jack got off the bed and went to the night stand. He opened a drawer to produce a jar of lube. He went back to Rhys. “Turn over and show me how naughty you really are.”

Giggling, Rhys did so. He rested on his knees and shoulder as he reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks wide. “Fuck me, Handsome Jack!” Rhys giggled.

Jack smiled wide. “Oh, you really get me, sweetheart. this is really nice. I need a pic!”

Rhys bit his lip. “You think so?”

Setting the lube down, Jack took out his ECHO and lined up a picture and took it, and then he took several more. Rhys, giggling, posed for them further. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked them, licking and drooling, his lids half shut.

“You are just too precious, pumpkin.” Jack snapped several from lots of different angles. When Rhys’ fingers were thoroughly soaked, he reached behind him and stuck a finger in his ass. Jack took more pictures. “Fucking _hell,_ cupcake.”

Hugo moaned again, needing more release. He hooked a leg over the arm of a chair and wet his own finger. He wanted to feel what Rhys was feeling. He gently edged his asshole, teasing himself before pushing inside. He hissed in pleasure and continued to watch the two.

Rhys panted as he pumped his finger. “Jack,” he whined. “I want this to be your dick!” he bit his lip and closed his eyes. “I need you to fuck me right now!” he whined loudly.

“Stick another finger in, princess,” Jack ordered.

Whimpering, Rhys did so, shuddering. Jack took more pictures and then set his ECHO device down. He took a handful of Rhys hair and pulled upward until Rhys’ neck was craned all the way back and Jack could kiss him. Rhys groaned, his want escalating.

“Keep going until I’m ready, this is the hottest thing after me.”

Rhys smiled wide. “You really think so? That’s the best thing someone’s ever said! I’ll do whatever you want!”

Jack smiled. “That’s what I like hearing.” He smacked Rhys’ ass hard as he passed, making Rhys jump and push more on his fingers. He yelped, loving it.

Jack grabbed the tube of lube and crawled on the bed behind Rhys. He took out Rhys’ fingers and spread lube on them and lead them back to his ass. Rhys did not need directions, he pressed his fingers back in, twirling them a little to really lube himself up. Jack spread it over his cock and then moved in close. Fingers were removed and Jack squared up.

“Don’t be gentle,” Rhys said.

With a proud smirk, Jack gave a hard thrust, sinking in all the way. The two shuddered. Hugo could feel his dick begin to harden once more. He used his free hand to slowly rub it, his own pleasure making him shudder.

Jack drove into Rhys mercilessly, their skin slapping together loudly. Rhys let his moans escalate, growing louder and louder. He could see Rhys’ erection growing once more. Rhys’ hand went to his and he nursed it. Jack took hold of Rhys’ hips and held them firmly against him, pushing deeper. Hugo pumped his finger faster, working himself up as his hard-on grew and grew.

Suddenly, Jack slowed. “Turn around.” Jack said, helping Rhys do so. “I wanna see this.” He reached for his ECHO and turned on the video. He faced the camera at himself. “Hey, you lucky bastard, look at this hot piece of ass you got tonight!” he turned it back to Rhys, who put on a show of playing with himself.

“Jack,” he moaned loudly. “Fuck me harder!”

Turning the camera back to himself, Jack smiled wide. “You heard the princess.”

Throwing his ECHO away, he pulled Rhys to the edge of the bed where Jack stood, plunging deep into Rhys. Jack took hold of Rhys’ cock, pumping it once more.

Rhys’ wriggled. “-Feels so good, Jack! You’re so amazing!”

“Damn right I am.”

Hugo had built himself up now and needed more. He pushed a second finger in his asshole, moving them faster. He matched their rhythm and refused to cum this time until they both had. Jack’s thrusts became animalistic and he forgot about Rhys’ dick to drive himself faster and deeper inside Rhys. Rhys’ pants were loud, almost screams.

Hugo moaned loudly, blissful when they didn’t notice his noises. Jack lunged one last time into Rhys, finally orgasming. Jack reached forward and gripped Rhys, stroking him off. The sight was enough for Vasquez and he came harder than ever, his gasps loud and obvious.

“You’re really into this Cupcake,” Jack said, his hands working Rhys over hard.

Gripping Jack’s head, Rhys pulled him close, kissing as he came, spilling over onto his stomach, his moans muffled by Jack’s mouth. Hugo sat there, resting and watching them finish. His body was covered in sweat. This had been his luckiest break and it was all recorded.

Rhys let his head fall back, a wide and happy smile on his face. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had and it was with Handsome Jack!”

Smirking, Jack bent down and lapped at Rhys’ stomach, cleaning off the cum. Rhys giggled, biting his lip. Hugo followed suit, licking his hand and shuddering with delight. He waited in his chair quietly, waiting until they fell asleep to move around.

Rhys yawned, tugging Jack upward. “I wanna cuddle.”

Laughing, Jack got off the bed and pulled back the covers, patting it for Rhys to come over, they settled in. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, who curled into the man, his head hiding against Jack’s chest. “Let’s never ever leave each other Jack.”

Smiling sleepily, Jack cracked an eye open. “You want me that much?”

“Oh yes! I love you!” Rhys purred, wrapping his arm around Jack.

“Mmm, I’m attached to ya too, kitten. I think it can be arranged.”

“Really?” Rhys kissed all over Jack’s face. “That would be amazing! Just really the best ever! Being with you forever! You’re so strong and I feel so safe!”

“You really are too precious, pumpkin. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.”

“Oh!” Rhys rolled away from Jack, who growled. Rhys found Jack’s discarded ECHO and rolled back, pointing it at the two of them. “Ya hear that? Handsome Jack loves me and wants me to stay with him forever!”

Jack smiled and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m hopelessly attached.”

Rhys giggled and videotaped them kissing and then turned it off, tossing it over Jack’s head to the nightstand. Jack pulled Rhys back into their original position where they finally drifted off to sleep.

Hugo waited another few minutes and then stood. He picked up his ECHO and saved the file, putting it away safely. This was precious treasure now and he couldn’t lose it ever. When he got home, he would make several saves and copies. He pulled his clothes back on and replaced all the furniture where he’d found it. He stared at the two sleeping and wished he could find a way to always record their bedroom, but tonight was a one time only opportunity.

He crept in quietly and pulled his ECHO back out and took a picture of the three of them. Then, once more pocketing the device, he turned the lights off and exited the bedroom. He exited the house, locking it with a heavy sigh and then made his way back to the bar where his car was.


	2. The Morning After

Jack woke up with dry mouth, a terribly aching head and a sore body. And there was somebody tucked close to him, his own arms and legs tangled together with this person. The sleeping man faced Jack. He was extremely attractive, Jack realized in the first few secontd he stared at the man. Shit. He’d bagged himself a good one. He could feel plain as day that they were both naked. Two and two equaled four. They’d had sex last night, but now that he tried to remember, he found that nothing came back to him. As he tried to think back, he found he remembered nothing after sitting down at the bar and ordering a drink.

He’d been drugged. That had to be the only explanation. He could hold his alcohol, which meant someone had drugged him. Had it been this man cuddling with him? Jack looked around, not wanting to wake him up to keep the advantage of surprise in case he needed to kill this man. He saw his ECHO on the table and carefully reached for it. He could text Moxxi and ask her if she knew. The man sighed and snuggled in close to him. Jack found himself hoping this kid didn’t need to be killed.

When he opened his device up, he found the video recorder opened. He’d recorded something. Quietly, he grabbed his ear piece and connected the two, now the man wouldn’t wake up. He played the video, his eyes growing wide. He bragged to himself about the man sleeping next to him and oh, the display the kid was giving hit Jack hard, sinking heavily in his gut. The sound and moans from the man hit him even harder. Shit. He’d really scored last night. He was torn between rage and jealousy that he had been manipulated and didn’t remember any of it. And now, with this show, he was getting aroused. He could not get any hard-ons until he knew for certain.

It looked like the camera was thrown away and Jack could hear their sex and it was really revving his motor. The man’s noises were hot as hell. He could feel himself growing large and swore. He wanted to skip to the end to avoid any biased opinions about killing him. He could hear the two of them talking and both slurred their words. A lot. So, what, the man had been drunk? Then, they were done and the kid was confessing his drunken love to Jack and Jack reciprocated. A fury whirled inside him. Either the man was a complete idiot when drunk or he was a master manipulator. The ECHO was picked up and the man pointed it at them, missing and only catching their foreheads. He listened to them sign off. Jack bristled. He did not like being manipulated. He stamped down his jealousy and frustration he didn't remember what looked and sounded like the best sex he’d had in a long time.

He exited the video and thought for a moment. If there was a video, would there be pictures? He opened up the gallery and groaned loudly. This man, still cuddling with him was sexy as hell and he was going to wake up in a stranger’s bed naked and face to face with a boner. And then Jack would have to interrogate him. That frustrated Jack more, having to upset this hot, sex kitten.

He set his ECHO down and eased himself out of the bed and away from the man. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself. In the middle of it, he heard a noise. He peaked through the door and saw the man quietly picking his clothes up. He was gonna bolt. Jack left the bathroom immediately, announcing his presence.

“Hey, where d’ya think you’re going?”

The man froze and Jack realized what was going to happen next. He ran to the door as the man did and with a triumphant smile, beat the stranger there, slamming the door shut.

He tsked the cutie. “We need to talk.”

The cutie with the longest legs Jack had ever seen looked both irritated and scared. “F-fine, but at least put some clothes on.”

“Nu-uh, then I’d have to leave the door.” Jack crossed his arms. “What’s your name?”

The cute thing glared, draping his clothes over his front. He was even more cute angry. “I’m not telling you that! You’ll just look me up later to kill me if you don’t do it now.”

Jack was thoughtful. He was pretty sure he didn’t need to kill this guy, but he still wasn’t completely sure. Jack smiled his best charming smile. He needed answers, so he’d try charming him “Ya know you didn’t have to drug me to have sex with me.”

The tall cutie grew indignant, his face reddening. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have to drug someone to have sex with them, I have lots of sex with whoever I want and I definitely never have to drug them. And besides, you’re not my type!”

Jack was impressed with the kid’s gumption. He knew who Handsome Jack was and was standing up to him. Jack loved when they had fire in their bones. But the last bit had Jack smiling wider as he remembered the pictures. He decided not to share those just yet. He changed the subject. “What do you remember from last night?”

The cutie scoffed. “What does it matter? You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Nothing. I remember getting to the bar and that’s it, okay?” he snapped.

Jack nodded. “I experienced the same thing. I have a phone call to make.”

“Then do it,” the man huffed.

“Don’t run off.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Jack smirked. “I like you, kitten. I can see why drugged me really got a kick out of you.”

“Don’t you mean drunk?”

Moving away from the door, Jack headed to his bedside table. The kid headed for the door. Jack grabbed him, pulling him close and capturing him around his chest.

“Nope, I mean drugged, and I think you were too.”

“Let go of me!” the man tried to wriggle away, but Jack was strong and stronger than the kid.

He pulled him to the nightstand and picked up his ECHO and called Moxxi, putting it on speaker. “So, I'm not your type, huh?” He whispered as the phone rang, Jack minimized the call and pulled up pictures from last night, swiping through them lazily. He looked at the pictures over the stranger’s shoulder.

When Moxxi answered, she was irritated. “What, Jacky? You here to gloat about the little piece you made off with?”

Jack laughed mechanically.  “Shut up. I need to know what happened last night to me.”

Moxxi laughed. “You don’t remember?” she grunted. “You got wasted, which I’ve never seen happen with as little as you drank.” Jack could hear the cutie’s breathing change as they went through. He was getting aroused. Good. “-and you literally bumped into this kid with the longest legs-” Jack was getting way turned on by how this cutie was getting turned on. “-and you two idiots went back to your place to see your gold toilet. Then three men followed you out and two of them are dead. There. Don’t call me again.” She hung up.

The two continued to scroll through the pictures, Jack held the cutie more loosely now that he’d stopped squirming.  Jack rested his chin on the stranger’s shoulder. “Guess we’re more each other’s types than we thought.”

“Assholes who assume I’m desperate aren’t my type.”

“Fair, I deserved that. I was just scoping out your reaction. But I know those pictures are gettin’ you turned on and you haven’t even seen the video.”

The cutie stiffened. “ _ There’s a video? _ ”

“Yep, watched it before you woke up, it’s pretty freakin’ hot and I gotta admit, I’m jealous of it. I really know how to tease myself.”

The stranger grunted.

Easily, Jack played the video. They watched it together. Jack knew he was going to get aroused and he did and it pressed against the cutie. He waited for him to demand to move away and if so, Jack would oblige. But he didn’t. The cutie stayed still, watching Jack egg his sober self on. He saw himself present and call to Jack.

He groaned. “ I ’m such a slut .”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t call you that.”

There was a pause. “What would you call me?”

Jack’s voice lowered. “Having a good, drugged ol’ time. ‘S why I’m jealous of myself. I don’t remember last night  _ at all _ either and I wish I did. You look really sexy.” He could not help how thick his voice had gotten and he didn’t care. He needed this cute thing to know how much Jack wanted him still.

“Really?” he was uncertain, but Jack could see the cutie’s arousal growing.

“Mmm,” Jack answered. “I could go for a round two and try to out beat myself.”

They were talking now and Jack suddenly remembered what came next. The confessions. He pulled the video away, but the cutie grabbed it, holding it still. Jack huffed. “The next bit is stupid.” The man didn’t say anything, but listened to themselves having sex and then confess their love to each other. The video ended.

They were silent.

“You’re hopelessly attached?” The cutie was amused.

“Apparently.”

And then the cute thing relaxed into Jack, his ass grinding against him just a little. That was all Jack needed. He tossed his ECHO away and turned the stranger’s head to plant a kiss on him. He’d wanted to capture that pout for a while now. He trapped the bottom lip with his teeth and pulled. It gained him a small moan from the cutie.

Jack pulled away. “What’s your name?”

The man bit his lip. “Rhys.” He turned his body to press his dick against Jack’s.

A low, needy growl came from Jack and he grabbed Rhys, one hand squeezing his ass, the other tangling in the curly hair. “You are just precious, Rhysie.” He kissed those lips again, pressing their hips together. Rhys ground against Jack, both men hard in no time. They huffed together, their faces pressed close. Rhys’ fingers dug into Jack’s shoulders, wanting.

Jack moved, turning them onto the bed, Rhys was under him, his legs wrapping around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Patience, kitten,” He cooed, pulling away.

Rhys huffed.

A large, proud smirk on his face, Jack grabbed the lube. He crawled on the bed between Rhys’ legs and smeared lube on his fingers. Rhys watched him intently. Jack braced his fingers against Rhys’ ass and eased them in.

Rhys moaned, his head rolling back. “Fuck, that’s good!”

Jack felt him move his hips downward, onto his fingers. Smirking, Jack pumped them fast, making the cutest thing in the universe squirm more deliciously. Rhys’ dick grew and he touched himself as Jack worked.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Jack said.

Rhys smirked. He bit his lip nervously. A moment later, he was putting on a show and moaning loudly. “Jack, don’t stop!”

Those words sank low, spurring Jack on. He squeezed some lube onto a third and slid it in, getting a louder response. Jack leaned in and kissed Rhys’ thigh, his teeth catching skin and suckling. Rhys winced, but did nothing, letting Jack finish marking him. He moved his fingers faster, fucking Rhys with ease. The cutie gasped loudly, his grip pulling on his cock.

“Jack… I need you to… Fuck me now!” he huffed.

“Gladly, kitten.” Jack removed his fingers and lubed his dick up. Shivers of electricity coursed through him as he wet his cock. He was rearin’ to go. He sank against Rhys and slipped in, both convulsing against each other.

Once more, Rhys’ legs wrapped around Jack and pulled him close, his arms gripping the man’s back, his fingers digging in. He pressed his face against Jack’s neck and panted. Jack spared no gentleness, ramming hard against Rhys, enjoying the shouts of pleasure he drew out. Nails dug deep, dragging and scratching. The pain fueled Jack’s pride and he thrust harder, needing more response from Rhys.

“Jack-oh fuck! Don’t stop- harder!” Rhys huffed. His teeth sank into Jack’s shoulder.

That tipped Jack over the edge and he drug himself deep and hard and fast, growing even more desperate. Rhys was getting close. He bit down harder, his nails digging deeper, his yelps of delight throaty and strangled. And then Jack felt Rhys’ hot spurt of cum between them.

Pleased that Rhys had come first, Jack held back no longer. He straightened and grabbed Rhys’ hips and worked him over, pounding against him loudly. His need was building and it was going to hit hard. Rhys squirmed, pulling at the sheets. The view was perfect and Jack came, sinking deep, his head rolling back.

After a moment, Jack pulled out and flopped down next to Rhys, a large, satisfied smile on his face. Rhys mirrored it.

“Okay,” Jack sighed happily. “I can see why I’d be hopelessly attached to you.”

“Same,” Rhys said, swinging his hand to slap against Jack’s stomach and rest there.

Jack pulled Rhys in for a kiss. “I’m not sayin’ forever just yet, but I could get used to you being around.”

Rhys giggled. “You are hopeless, you hardly know me.”

Shrugging, Jack smirked. “I’m a good judge of character.” He reached over to grip Rhys’ ass. “And you’ve got great character.”

Rhys made a show of thinking. “Depends, what kind of ice cream do you have?”

That made Jack laugh loud and heartily. “You came for my dick, but you’ll stay for my ice cream?”

“Exactly!”

Jack rolled on top of Rhys, kissing his neck and shoulder. “Guess I should always keep it stocked, huh?”

Rhys purred. “Mmm, yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
